<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Complaints by sweeterthankarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208733">No Complaints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma'>sweeterthankarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Insecurity, Lesbian Noora Amalie Sætre, Lesbian Vilde Lien Hellerud, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vilde’s been pouty all day. Neither Noora or Eva know why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre, Eva Kviig Mohn/Vilde Lien Hellerud, Vilde Lien Hellerud/Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre, Vilde Lien Hellerud/Noora Amalie Sætre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Complaints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For thirty one days, I'll be writing and posting SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed <a href="https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/">here</a>. These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, will be for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon, within the original Norwegian SKAM universe. All fics will stand alone. Check out the prompt list and let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write on a specific day!</p><p>Day 19 Prompt: Irk.</p><p>It's been a hot minute since I've updated this challenge, but don't worry, I haven't abandoned it! Life has gotten pretty busy lately but I'm going to see this series to the end, as well as work on plenty of other fics, SKAM related and otherwise! Stay tuned for plenty more, though updates may be a little less frequent than they have been recently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vilde’s been pouty all day. Neither Noora or Eva know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noora’s face is makeup-free, clouded behind a puff of steam leaving her dinner plate. Takeout from their favorite Italian restaurant covers the island in their kitchen, scatterings of plastic boxes and saran wrapped bread rolls mixed in with bills and grocery lists. Eva eats straight out of the container, lid not even fully removed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Vilde!” she calls for the third time since coming home. Around a mouthful of fettuccine and alfredo sauce, she mumbles to Noora, “what’s she doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noora shrugs, unsure, and as if on cue, Vilde slumps in. Short, mid-thigh length shorts dyed the color of dandelions expose her thin, long legs, and her arms buckle tight against her chest as she surveys the meal laid out before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You got me the lobster scampi?” she asks Eva, who nods. She’s a little distracted, slurping her noodles and splattering sauce on the counter in her haste, so Noora checks in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That’s what you wanted, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vilde nods at the same time she looks incredibly bummed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Vilde,” Noora starts, knowing one of them’s got to say something sooner or later, and if they wait until later it’s just going to be even harder to coax any sensible, dispassionate words out of Vilde. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vilde shifts, leans against the counter just to pull away seconds later. She rubs one sock covered foot against the other, the frayed, mismatched polka dots blending together. It’s a cute movement—</span>
  <span> because honestly, everything Vilde does is cute— </span>
  <span>but it’d be cuter if she was smiling. If she was excited, the way that she usually is when they eat something that isn’t homemade. (The three of them aren’t bad cooks, especially not if they work together, but they’re not great, either.) If she’d greeted Eva and Noora the way that she usually does, with hearty kisses and her arms slung around their necks to keep them close, sometimes both at once if not one right after the other. Almost always Eva first, though there’s no favoritism to it at all, just a routine. Just how they operate together, how they coexist, how they make it work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a long time coming, them being together like this. Their friendship lasted long— </span>
  <span> and of course, it’s still happening— but it’s different now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. Noora thinks that to love them both like this feels natural, meant to be, more right than anything else she’s ever known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s said this to Vilde so many times and yet she knows it’s hard for her to grasp, so she’s not surprised when Vilde finally sighs and confesses something they’ve both heard before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t </span>
  <span>I just...irk you both more often than not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks defeated, her eyes drawn downwards like she expects them to leave at any given moment. It catches both Noora and Eva off guard: the bluntness with which Vilde has shared her feelings, and the fact that she’s clearly been mulling over them all day. It’s been a good day too, a Friday, one filled with plenty of loving, excitable texts despite the fact that they’ve all been busy at work for almost every hour that the sun was shining. The fact alone that Vilde could spiral so much over nothing in particular, could get into her head in such a short period of time and doubt what the three of them have, just about breaks both of Noora and Eva’s hearts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No, never,” Noora says at the same time Eva answers, “how could you think that?” She’s pushed her supper to the side, all her attention on Vilde now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, I couldn’t decide what to order when you called me earlier,” Vilde elaborates, and both Noora and Eva know her too well by now. She’s going to start rambling. “I inconvenienced you, like I do rather often for no good reason, and for that I’m sorry. I feel so stupid. I never make things easy, I don’t even know why sometimes. I’m like a child, and I’m just always making things more difficult, more -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You never inconvenience us,” Eva jumps in to say, hoping to deter Vilde from spilling out the rest of the words she surely has on the tip of her tongue. Words that aren’t true, dialogue that can be so self-deprecating that Eva wants to weep just thinking about the fact that Vilde even entertains them. Vilde is nothing but sunshine, pure radiance, even when she can’t believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eva isn’t sure she’ll ever find the right words to truly and fully express that, to verbalize the pure wonder that is loving Vilde Lien Hellerud and being loved back by her. So instead, she insists, “really, you never inconvenience us. And you’re not difficult, we love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And besides, it’s your favorite restaurant, we go through this nearly every time we go there. It’s worse when we’re dining in,” Noora says, attempting a joke as she reaches for Vilde’s hands to pull her close, almost into her lap. Vilde’s face falls and she lurches backwards, frowning until little creases appear beside her wide eyes, and Eva shoots Noora a regretful glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m sorry,” Vilde says again, backing away a little. “I’m really sorry. I don’t know why I always do things like that—</span>
  <span></span>
  <span> like this.” She gestures to herself, her body still drifting away, and her cheeks flush pink, a clear sign of her being anxious and worked up. And that’s all it takes before Noora and Eva are on their feet in seconds, bundling Vilde up in their shared grasp, t-shirts and cardigans and sweatshirts mingling in the spaces where their bodies meet each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry,” Noora tells Vilde. “That wasn’t an appropriate joke for me to make, it was inconsiderate. I just wanted to make you laugh, but it wasn’t the right time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noora’s so good at this. Eva can’t help but marvel over that as she watches her talk Vilde down. She’s always so communicative, so thorough, so clear and concise, leaving nothing to be misconstrued or falsely imagined. Noora noses against Vilde’s hair, pale skin against paler hair, and Eva watches Vilde’s lips, waits for them to curl up in that telltale smile, the way they always do whenever she’s being reassured. She’s waiting. Waiting, waiting, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m too dramatic,” Vilde sighs, blinking back tired tears. “Too much work for anyone. Especially for both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey,” Eva says. Her tone is serious, but when she tips Vilde’s head up to look at her, foreheads leaning against one another, there’s nothing but sincerity radiating towards her. She’s waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You’re dramatic, sure. But we love that about you. It’s not a bad thing. You wouldn’t be who you are if you weren’t dramatic, and we love you for you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We love you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vilde, for everything that you are, and it’s our job to work to keep you loving us, not the other way around. We aren’t worthy of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously Eva doesn’t fully mean this—</span>
  <span> she’s long past the point of thinking she doesn’t deserve love, and so is Noora— but they’ve discussed this before, teased Vilde about not being honorable enough citizens to be blessed by her presence. It’s a joke, one mainly rooted in the bedroom because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ,</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Vilde good with her mouth, but it still stands here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Eva finishes speaking, Noora peppers a few stray kisses around Vilde’s jawline. That earns a tiny smile from Vilde, one that’s nearly involuntary, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Eva’s been waiting for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You really love me?” Vilde asks them, voice small and more high pitched than it usually is, and both Eva and Noora pull her in tighter, kiss her firm on the mouth synchronously in return. Noora has to pull Eva away—</span>
  <span> not without a swift kiss to her cheek, too— in order to get her turn, and before she finds Vilde’s lips she shoots Eva a glance that’s sugary sweet, playful and honest and just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If Vilde needs validation, so be it. There’s nothing Eva and Noora love like they love her (their love for each other is different; not better, not any less strong, but just different, rooted in different dynamics, different beginnings but the same ending) and there’s nothing they love quite like loving her. They’ll tell her this as many times as she needs to hear it, no complaints. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, please let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. </p><p>Come say hi at my Tumblr blog <a href="https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>